A wired microphone includes a microphone body and a cable removable connected to the microphone. A cable joint is connected at an end of the cable. The microphone body includes an interface. The cable joint and the interface electrically contact with each other. A wireless microphone has a general integral structure. Voice signals and control signals can be transmitted wirelessly by the wireless microphone. Because of a convenience of the wireless microphone, the wired microphone is gradually replaced by the wireless microphone.